Babysitting
by LizBethy
Summary: Cackles evilly IHATEBABYSITTING! okay, this ficcie is about Usagi.. and her impossible task of ... babysitting... Chibi Trunks and Goten! Dedicated to Ryu and BabySerenity! WORK IN PROGRESS
1. The First Time

Ossu Minna! I got this idea when I was… (You'll never guess) babysitting! So… I decided to place some anime characters so THEY would know how I felt… cackles evilly 

**Disclaimer**: None of the characters are mine… just the plot!

* * *

**Babysitting**

I'm your average teenage girl. I go to high school, I gossip about boys, I hang out with friends, and I get grounded for abysmal grades. During the summer I like to do normal things with my friends. Shopping, guy scooping, hanging out, going to the movies… these are all practical things that I love to do! That was until my wonderful 'FRIEND' Ami decided to disrupt My Life Cycle. She RUINED a perfectly good Friday Night that I could have been spent at Rei's or Minako's watching movies and gossiping about boys.

Maybe I should start at the beginning. It all started one day while Ami was at work…

**oOo**

Ami sat back in her chair massaging her temples. She glared at the evil computer sitting in front of her. She worked as a technician's assisstant in Capsule Corp. And was hoping that if she did a good job on this project, she would be promoted. After all, a sixteen year old should always be at the top, right? But she was at the bottom of the food chain. And her boss often made her do his work on top of her own. Bulma Briefs, the owner of Capsule Corp walked into Ami's office… err, cubicle. (Ami only WISHED it was an office) She looked down at the Dark blue haired girl that was glaring at the computer screen.

"Uh… Ami?" She asked pushing her glasses up her nose.

Ami shot out of her chair. "Ms. Briefs! Hi!" She exclaimed blushing.

"Ami, I need a favor, actually, I need a babysitter. Do you know anyone that is a reliable sitter?" Bulma asked her youngest worker. "My husband and I are attending a party with our friends, but we can't bring our younger children."

Ami thought quickly. 'C'mon Ami, you have to come through for the PRESIDENT of Capsule Corp. She holds your professional career in her hands!' "Well… I'm sure my friend…" 'Think Ami, THINK!' "…Usagi! Yeah! She can baby-sit. She has a younger brother that she's always looking after." Ami told her. Usagi is going to kill me for this!'

Bulma smiled warmly. "Wonderful! We need a babysitter tomorrow night for my son Chibi Trunks and his best friend, Goten. We'll only be gone from six to a little after midnight." Bulma told her the information.

Ami smiled weakly and took the address Bulma jotted down. "Usagi will be there." She told her weakly wondering HOW she was going to convince Usagi to do this, on a Friday night during summer break…

**oOo**

I was at the park on this 'joyous' Thursday afternoon. It was Makoto, Minako and I. We were waiting for Ami and Rei to join us for a picnic. Of course, I was already eating. Don't you just love strawberries? The are one of the best fruits ever! Succulent... Juicy... Delicous. That's when Ami came up to me… I was eating strawberries like they were going out of style enjoying every juicy moment when I saw Ami approaching us. I was lying on my back staring up at the blue sky when Ami walked over to us. She greeted us calmly and then looked down at me.

I should have run when I saw that look in her eyes. The look Makoto gave me when she wanted me to try roller blading. The look that Minako gave me when she wanted me to gowith her to a nude beach. The look that Rei gave me when she wanted me to buy three-inch platform sandals. These experiences that all ended in horror… well, the nude beach was morelike, whoa!

"Usagi, I need a favor. A BIG favor." Ami began.

I began to worry but this was Ami, not one of the other Senshi… that's where I made my mistake.

"What's up Ami?" I asked rolling over and tossing the top of the strawberry with my growing pile.

"Well, my boss needed a babysitter… and I told her you would baby-sit for her… tomorrow night." Ami muttered the last part.

My eyes grew big like pies. "WHAT? ME? BABY-SIT? I can't even take care of a pet GOLDFISH!" I screeched. "And on a FRIDAY night? AMI!" I wailed knowing my plans of Minako and I going to see 'Tomb Raider' were squashed.

Ami's eyes began to fill up with tears. She's been hanging out with me too long. "But, but, I TOLD her you would show up! I can't call her and tell her you cant. She'll think I'm irresponsible! Or worse! I'll be demoted, or even, even FIRED!" She wailed in a true imitation of me. Damn, she was good.

"Usagi! Cut the wails!" Rei hollered. She had arrived moments before. She turned around to give me a piece of her mind when she saw Ami wailing. "Ami?" She cried shocked. I sighed. Those wails WERE annoying!

"Ami, I'll do it, just stop wailing! I mean, it can't be that long." I signed in defeat.

"Actually, it's from six p.m. to midnight." She told me meekly.

"WHAT?" I screeched again. This was getting WAY out of hand.

"Please Usagi?" Her eyes were beginning to well up with tears and her voice trembled. And people think I'M bad.

"Okay, okay. You win Ami." I mean baby-sitting can't be too hard, right?

WRONG!

**oOo**

So this leads me to the doorstep of the Briefs house… err, mansion. At least I'll be getting paid well! I straightened my jeans and pink tank top before pushing the doorbell. Ami told me (while I was glaring evilly at her) that if I did a good job that she might be promoted. I pushed the doorbell and heard Beethoven's Fifth as the ring.

The door opened to reveal a niiiiiiiiiice looking guy a few years older than me. (No no, I'm not with Mamo-chan anymore. Praise Selene! …future? Future? SCREW THE FUTURE! Actually, when I said that to my mother, she wasn't too happy…) He was wearing a black tank top that showed off his muscles VERY well and gray pants. His light purple hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked me up and down before talking. "Usagi the babysitter?" He asked.

I nodded. That was all that I could do at the time.

"Come on in. I'm Trunks, my mother would have liked to meet you but she's at a party withmy dad and their friends, Goku and Chichi. They are the parents of Goten." He rambled on. I simply nodded and smiled, best technique when you don't really care what he's talking about. "My friend Gohan and I are going out tonight, we'll be back at midnight. The boys are really easy to take care of, just give them food and they'll be happy. Their bed time is ten o' clock, and they like to have a story read to them while they fall asleep." I followed Trunksthrough his mansion wondering how I was going to find my way around. "The boys are watching 'Scooby-doo' right now, it's their favorite cartoon."

I cleared my throat to get his attention. "Excuse me, but, isn't Trunks the name of the boy I'm babysitting?" I questioned. Or was Ami trying to set me up? If she was I would have have been the happiest girl in the world. Alas, it was not so.

He paused. "Well, um, he's my little brother. Yeah, and our mom loves the name Trunks! It's like the family Heirloom." He said quickly ushering me to a door. He was strange, but cute.

We walked into a family room. There was a big screen TV with Scooby-doo running from a ridiculous looking ghost. Two boys sat on the couch staring blankly at the screen with their mouths slightly open. I was surprised when they didn't start bowing to the brown Great Dane calling him master. The older looking boy looked like a younger version of Trunks, with a bull cut instead of a ponytail. The other little boy had black spiky hair shooting in everydirection.

"Chibi, Goten, this is your babysitter, Usagi. Be good, Gohan and I will be back tonight." He called. Goten and 'Chibi' Trunks didn't even look away from the screen. They gave little nods. Trunks rolled his eyes and turned back to me. "How much do you charge?" He asked.

Hmmm… It was time to make sure I got money! "One thousand yen an hour." I replied. "Five hundred yen a kid."

Trunks nodded. "All right." He walked out of the room and I followed. "GOHAN! C'MON! WE CAN'T BE LATE! VIDEL WILL KILL US!" He hollered. I winced at his voice that rivaled mine in a full-blown wail.

A guy similar in age to Trunks came bursting out of a hallway and ran past us. "Can't be late for Videl, she's like the devil!" He yelled and pulled Trunks with him.

"Bye Usagi, have a great night." Trunks called before vanishing out the door. Great. Six hours of baby-sitting. At least I would make sixty bucks! Maybe tomorrow Minako would go to the Mall with me...

I walked back into the room where the kids were glued to the TV. "Hi." I called cheerily.

They kept staring at the TV.

Okaaaaay, this was going to be interesting.

"I'm going to take a look around, I'll be back!" I called walking out of the room. The boys never moved or acknowledged me. I was determined to find my way around. Later, I would find this move to be a BIG mistake.

After I located the kitchen, bathroom, and a staircase, I walked back to the room where thetwo boys were watching TV. (WERE is the key word here) I ambled in expecting to see the two as I left them, but I was gravely mistaken.

On the couch, where I had left the two boys, was nothing. Nobody. Nada. Zip. No Goten and no Trunks, err, CHIBI Trunks. The first fifteen minutes and I lost them.

This was going to be a long night. VERY long.

"Trunks? Goten?" I called out turning around and looking into the hallway. "C'mon guys, where did you go?" I called a bit louder.

I slowly started down the hall towards the kitchen to look for them. I walked into the kitchen and began to look around. Under the table? Nope. In the fridge? Nope. In a cupboard? Nope. In the dishwasher? Nope.

I walked into the next room, the dinning room. Under the table that seats forty-eight? Nope. In the china cabinet? Nope. Behind the wine rack? Nope.

I was getting tired of this game.

"TRUNKS! GOTEN! GET DOWN HERE NOW!" I yelled.

Silence. Did I mention this was going to be a long night?

I did find them seventeen minutes later. Actually, they found me and tackled me to the ground yelling, "USAGI! THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE WALL!" Well, if there is any creature on this Earth that I absoluetly cannot stand, it's beetles. And then Mosquitos. And then Spiders. So, naturally, I screamed in utter terror.

And, of course, they burst out laughing. "GOTTCHA!" Chibi cried out.

I sighed, "Well, what do you want to do now?" I asked while checking my watch. 6:32. Oh boy.

"We're hungry!" Goten cried rubbing his stomach. Much later I would learn that his father eats A LOT also.

"Yeah!" Trunks cried pumping his fist in the air.

"All right, let's go to the kitchen." I said in a (false) cheery voice. Goten grabbed one hand and Trunks grabbed the other and they RAN to the kitchen dragging me behind them.

Next, I fixed each of them eight grilled cheese sandwiches, three bowls of tomato soup and four glasses of milk. And people think I eat a lot?

The boys ate their sandwiches VERY fast, gulped down their milk and drained the soup. "ALL RIGHT!" They cried bouncing up. Oh no.

"Let's watch the movie Tarzan!" Trunks cried. Goten nodded in agreement.

"Okay." I agreed. Finally, a QUIET activity that kills time.

WRONG AGAIN!

We walked (well, I was dragged again) to the playroom. Trunks told me to sit in between them, while Goten got the movie and put it into the DVD player. Goten plopped down next to me.

We watched the video for about an hour before Goten leaped up. "Let's play TARZAN!" He cried.

"YEAH!" Trunks agreed. Do these two ever disagree?

They both looked at me hopefully. "Sure." I told them. When will I learn?

"Good!" Goten cried. "I'm a totally awesome and strong gorilla, Trunks is Tarzan and You-" he said pointing at me "-are the cheetah." Oh no, I could see where THIS was going!

"What?" I cried.

"Puh-LEASE?" Goten cried, tears filling up in his black eyes. "Trunks is ALWAYS the cheetah and Gohan is ALWAYS Clayton. We need something new. And your hair is the color of a cheetah's fur. I swear we'll go easyon you."

I sighed in defeat. "Okay." I agreed.

No sooner did the words leave my lips, I was attacked.

"DIE EVIL CHEETAH!" The two yelled at dove at me.

"EEP!" -came from me.

I dodged out of their way and ran out of the room as fast as my legs could carry me. You'll be glad to know that I'm on the track team, so I wasn't totally pathetic. I tore down the hallway heading for Selene-knows-where being chased by 'Tarzan and a gorilla'.

By the way, how was YOUR night?

I ran up a staircase, through a bedroom, down a different staircase, out the door, across the lawn, around the pool, in through the kitchen door, over the dinning room table, around a statue, past the bathroom and collapsed by a couch in a room I had never seen before. Trunks and Goten leaped upon me like a trampoline shouting battle cries.

After a few moments, they stopped and sat next to me. "You're a LOT faster than any of our other babysitters." Goten marveled.

"Yeah, and a LOT nicer too." Trunks added.

Well, they are cute for kids. "Thanks." I wheezed.

"None of them last this long at Tarzan, you're cool!" Goten cried giving me a bone-crushing hug. Trunks joined seconds later.

"What next? And NOTHING that requires running." I ordered.

"FOOD!" Goten cried jumping up and hauling me up with him.

"WHAT? You just ate!" I cried as he dragged my down the hallway towards the kitchen. Trunks followed behind us.

"I know, but I'm hungry again." Goten reasoned.

I sighed for the umpteenth time.

So, I cooked them each three frozen pizzas, five mountain dews, four bowls of chili and acouple boxes of crackers. They gobbled the pizza, guzzled the mountain dew, gulped thechili and annihilated the crackers.

By this time it was 8:24. One hour and thirty-six minutes before bedtime, and I was desperately needing bedtime… for myself.

"What next?" I asked nearly dreading the answer.

Trunks and Goten looked thoughtful. Goten smiled. "Let's watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'." He suggested.

"Great! I LOVE that movie!" I cried delighted. So what if I know ALL the songs by heart and loved to annoy my friends by singing 'This is Halloween' over and over again?

"Really?" Trunks asked amazed.

"Of course!" I nodded.

Trunks narrowed his eyes. "Are you SURE you're a babysitter? Most adults can't stand it." Trunks questioned.

"I'm only sixteen!" I giggled. "I have a few years before I'm an adult." I told Chibi Trunks, tousling his hair.

He laughed. "Good! Then let's watch it!" He jumped off his stool and dragged me to the TV room. By now, I was used to being dragged everywhere. Goten was on our heels.

We watched the movie all the way through and we sang ALL the songs off key and loud. Aftera song finished, we'd rewind it and sing it again. Trunks even did a little dance when the Boogie Man's song came on. It was hilarious to watch him strut and shake like he was the Boogie Man. Goten tried to sing deeply like Jack but failed miserably. I hugged him anyways.

By now it was bedtime for the little guys. I picked Goten up and slung him over my shoulder and dragged Trunks up the stairs to get them to bed. I helped pick out their pajamas. Saiya-man boxers for Goten, and Sailor Moon boxers for Trunks. They brushed their teethand went to the bathroom.

"Usagi! Puh-LEASE read us a story!" Goten cried sitting on the second bed in Chibi Trunks' room.

"Yeah!" Trunks agreed bouncing over to Goten's bed.

"What do you want me to read?" I asked walking over to Trunks' bookshelf.

"Robin Hood!" Goten cried as Trunks yelled, "Peter Pan." So they DO disagree.

The two glared at each other. "Okay, settle down now… We'll read both!" I improvised.

"Both?" They looked at me in amazement.

"Yep, both." I smiled bringing the two books to Goten's bed and sitting down in between thetwo boys.

I read Peter pan first. Trunks fell asleep with his head in my lap during the fight between Hook and Pan. After I finished the first book I started to read Robin Hood, a personal favorite of mine. Goten drifted off right before the archery contest. I kept reading anyways, I wanted to read the sappy ending where Robin marries Maid Marian.

It was during the part where Robin fights the sheriff when my eyes… -yawn- started to droop… -yawn-

**oOo**

Trunks opened the door at 12:37. He had driven Gohan home causing himself to be late. He hoped that Usagi wasn't like all the other babysitters that had taken care of Goten and Trunks. They all demanded extra money because he was late and because the boys were a little hyperactive.

Trunks walked through the hall looking for Usagi. "Usagi?" He called softly. He looked in the playroom, family room, kitchen and den before he started to worry. He ran up the stairs to check on the boys to make sure they were okay. He didn't want to know what crazy cosmic chaos would happen if his past self got hurt or died.

He opened the door to find Chibi Trunks and Goten sleeping against Usagi. Her eyes were closed and she was emitting soft snores. He grinned at the cute picture she made. He suddenly wished he was his past self so HE could be sleeping in Usagi's lap.

He walked over to the three sleepers and picked Trunks up, taking him to his own bed. Next he picked Usagi up and carried her downstairs so he could wake her up and not worry about the boys waking up. He carried her to the playroom and regretting that he had to put her down on the couch so soon.

He brushed a stray blonde hair out of her eyes and shook her slightly. "Usagi, wake up." He murmured.

Usagi's eyes fluttered open to see Trunks' baby blue eyes. She gasped and sat up looking around. "Is it midnight already?" She asked looking back at Trunks.

Trunks smiled. "No, it's 12:45, sorry I'm late. You fell asleep upstairs with the boys. They seem to really like you." Trunks told her.

Usagi blushed. "Well, they are sweet kids." She told him.

Trunks raised an eyebrow. "Sweet? Most of the babysitters think they are monsters."

"No, just full of energy." Usagi shrugged standing up. "I should be getting home, it's a long train ride and my dad is real overprotective." She told him stretching.

"I'll drive you home, I wouldn't let you ride the trains home at this time of night." Trunks ushered her to the door. "Oh, and don't forget your money." He said handing her a ten thousand yen.

"Trunks, it should only be-"

Trunks cut Usagi off. "For being so nice to the boys." He gave her a heart-melting smile.

Usagi smiled back. "Thank you."

* * *

To Be Continued...

Okay, so maybe my night wasn't like that… but it was pretty darn close!

1000 yen 10 dollars (roughly)  
10,000 yen 100 dollars (rougly)

LizBethy

REVISED 11/05


	2. The Movies

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Dragonball Z, GT, Sailor Moon, Atlantis, uh... what else do i make a reference to? Oh yes! legally Blonde!

* * *

**Babysitting**

Do you think I'm a sucker? Easily pawned into things? Gullible? So I might not be the brightest crayon in the box, but I'm not the dullest either. Maybe I'm pink. Yes, that's it!I'm a pink crayon. Do you wonder what I'm talking about? Well, as you remember, I babysatChibi Trunks and Goten. After Trunks, the older and cuter one, dropped me off at my house,I vowed NEVER to baby-sit again! Even if it meant I would never see my hottie Trunksagain. But, then Ami got a hold of me again! Maybe I should start at the beginning…

**oOo**

"So you aren't going to kill me?" Ami looked hopeful at me.

"I told you Ames, I'm not going to kill you, the kids weren't TOO terrible and I made ten thousand yen and got a ride home from a hottie!" I reassured her. Ever since I arrived at Rei's temple ten minutes ago, she's been furiously apologizing. And hey, who can stay mad at Ami? (No one, really)

"Plus, Usa and I are going to see Tomb Raider tonight." Minako added winking at me.

"As long as it's not in a nude theater." I told her.

Minako giggled. "I haven't found one of those yet."

"Well, if you aren't mad at me, can I ask a favor?" Ami asked hopefully.

I narrowed my eyes instantly at the word 'favor'. "What?"

"Mrs.Breifscalledandshewantsyoutobaby-sitfortheBriefsagainMondaynight."

I stared blankly at Ami. Rei spoke up for me. "Ami, speak plain Japanese!" She cried waving her broom around threateningly.

Ami gulped and looked up at me. "Mrs. Briefs called and she wants you to baby-sit again Monday Night."

"WHAAAAAT?" I cried shooting up from my comfortable place on the porch.

"Please? Apparently the boys really like you and they want to see Atlantis the movie and Bulma-sama doesn't have time to take them, neither does her husband or Goten's parents. So they were wondering if you would do it. Please Usa? I might get promoted!" Ami begged.

"NO! I will NOT baby-sit again!" I announced.

Ami's eyes began to well up with unshed tears. "B-but think of all the times I covered for you when you ditched school to go out with Mamoru!"

My eyes nearly bugged out of their sockets. "AMI!"

"You snuck out of school to visit MAMO-BAKA?" Rei screeched.

"Busted!" Makoto laughed.

"It was before I broke up with him! Honest!" I cried.

"And all those times I would give you and Makoto some answers to the math tests."

"Uh oh." Makoto gulped.

"YOU CHEATED on a TEST?" Rei cried enraged.

"AMI!" I growled.

"Plus, I have been a Senshi with you the longest." Ami finished.

I sighed. Blackmain. Damn, she was good. Too good. "All right." I mumbled.

"THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!" Ami cried hugging my tightly.

"You OWE me big time." I told her. She nodded happily.

And that is how I ended up on the Briefs doorstep again.

**oOo**

I stood on the Briefs doorstep looking at the oak door. I gathered my wits and pushed the doorbell. A few moments later Trunks (the hott one) answered the door.

"Hi Usagi, I'm surprised to see you here." He commented ushering me in.

"USAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" I turned to see Chibi Trunks and Goten barreling down the hallway and leap on me. I shrieked in surprise as we fell into a heap. I looked up to see Trunks (the cute one) grinning down at us trying to laugh.

"Hi guys." I squeaked.

"Okay guys, get off Usagi." Trunks told them tossing Chibi and Goten off of me. He pulled me up from the ground and gave me a killer smile. "You all right?"

"F-fine." I managed to spill out. Trunks' blue eyes smiled warmly at me.

"Are you going to take us to the movies?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, Are you?" Chibi Trunks asked bouncing over.

"Yep." I smiled down at the two Duracell kids.

"AWESOME!" They cheered and ran off.

Trunks turned to me and shook his head. "You are going to have an interesting time." He grinned at me. "Do you want me to come along?" He asked.

Of COURSE I DO! But I can't sound that obvious, can I? "I sure you have better things to do and I'll manage… somehow." I smiled up at him. The Smile. The smile that got Mamoru to agree to buy me anything I wanted.

"I think I should come along, my own father can't handle those two boys in public by himself." He smirked.

"Well, if you insist." I shrugged casually, while inside was screaming for joy.

"I do." He gave me another killer smile. I felt my knees go weak.

"Usagi!" A warm voice greeted. I turned to see Bulma Briefs. She had shoulder length teal hair and teal eyes that shone warmth.

"Hello Mrs. Briefs." I bowed.

"Oh please call me Bulma." She smiled and shook my hand.

"All right, Bulma." I smiled back.

"Trunks, will you drive Usagi and the boys to the theater?" Bulma asked her son.

"Of course." He winked at me. I smiled back.

"Good, now here's money for the tickets." She handed me two thousand yen. "And here's money for snacks." She said handing me five thousand yen.

My eyes bulged. "I don't think we'll do through this much on snacks!" I squeaked.

"Nonsense! You remember how my son and Goten eat!" She cried.

How could I forget? "All right." I pocketed the money.

"Trunks will pick you up from the theater. I'll be home around midnight and Vegeta might be back around then too, but you'll definitely be back by then." Bulma smiled.

"TRUUUUUNKS! GOOOOOOTEN! IF YOU WANT TO GO TO THE MOVIES GET DOWN HERE NOW!" Bulma shouted.

Chibi Trunks and Goten appeared in an instant. "We're ready!" The both grinned.

"All right, let's go!" Trunks ushered the boys out the door and I followed.

"HAVE FUN!" Bulma cried and waved at us.

Goten and Chibi Trunks hopped into the back of Trunks' black convertible SS Camero. (How he has one in Japan, I still don't know) Trunks opened the door for me and then ran around to the other side and hopped in to start the car. As we drove Goten and Chibi Trunks started to sing car songs. Trunks rolled his eyes and pressed harder on the gas pedal.

We pulled into the movie theatre parking lot and got out. Trunks pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number "Hey Gohan! … I'm not coming out to your place today … Yeah … I'm seeing a movie with your little bro and Chibi Trunks … Yeah … Shut up SON! … Okay … sayhi to Videl for me … Ja!"

"You're coming with us?" Goten asked.

"Yeah, now lets go buy the tickets." Trunks told them.

Goten and Chibi Trunks ran ahead. "So Usagi, what school do you go to?" Trunks asked me.

"I'm a junior at Juuban High School, you?" I told him.

"A freshman in Tokyo University."

Ooh! A College boy! A SMART college boy! "Do you know a Chiba Mamoru?" I asked. If he is friend of Mamoru it's best to dump him now.

Trunks frowned. "Chiba? Who doesn't know him? He's known for taking advantage of every girl around. I can't stand him." Trunks growled.

SCORE FOR TRUNKS! "That's good." I commented as we walked into the theater. Goten and Chibi were standing impatiently in line.

"You guys walk slow!" Goten complained as we joined them in line.

"So sorry." I smiled and rumpled up Goten's all ready rumpled hair.

We stood in line for five minutes. Goten and Chibi ran around us playing tag. I mentally groaned and wondered HOW I was going to get through this movie. But then I remembered Trunks who was standing beside me glancing through the crowds.

Then the thought hit me. WHAT IF TRUNKS HAD A GIRLFRIEND? What if he was only here because Goten and Chibi are hard to take care of? Panic swept over me as these thoughts flew through my mind.

I stepped up to the counter. "Four for Atlantis." I squeaked out.

"The 5:30 show?" The man asked smiling at me and then winking.

I smiled back. "Yeah." Little did I know, Trunks was glaring daggers at the man that gave me the tickets.

I handed a ticket to each of the boys and turned to Trunks. He was still glaring at the ticket man who was still smiling at me. "Trunks?" I asked cautiously.

He snapped out of his stare and looked down at me. "Uh, yes?"

"Here's your ticket." I told him handing him the ticket.

"CAN WE GET SNACKS?" Chibi shouted pointing to the popcorn. He was bouncing with excitement.

"Of course." I grinned herding the two boys over to the snack counter.

"What'll it be?" the guy behind the counter asked.

I looked down at Goten and Chibi who had their noses pressed against the glass and up at Trunks who was eyeing the popcorn. I wondered if Trunks ate as much as Chibi and Goten.

I would find out later that he ate just as much. Maybe more.

"We'll take three tubs of popcorn, three large Pepsis, six boxes of skittles, dots, nerds and chocolate mints, and a medium icee for me." The guy looked at me in disbelief. "What?" I asked innocently.

He just shook his head and got to work. The total came to exactly five thousand yen. I handed him the large bill and he started passing over the snacks. Each boy and Trunks took a tub of popcorn, and two packs of candy and their drink. I grabbed my icee and the change, flashed a dazzling smile to the snack boy and walked towards the theater that Atlantis was playing in.

"USA!" A voice called behind us. Oh no. It can't be, can it? I slowly turned around to see Mamoru and Chibiusa. It was strange, after I dumped Mamoru, Chibiusa's hair changed from pink to dark green and she started to where her hair in a half up half down… I suspect I'm not her future mother any more, and another Senshi is… I'll leave her nameless for her protection.

"Hey there Chibiusa… how's it going?" I asked smiling. I still loved her even if she is Setsun- oops! I didn't say anything!

"Mamo-chan and I are going to see Atlantis!"

My eyes widened to the size of pool balls. "Really?" I asked looking up at Mamoru.

Mamoru shrugged. "She wanted to see it. How have you been Usa?"

Much better that you're out of the picture! "good, you?"

"Fine."

We stood in awkward silence before Chibi Trunks broke it.

"Whose that?" He asked nodding to Mamoru and Chibiusa.

"Oh! Uh, Chibi, Goten, Trunks, this is my d- cousin, Chibiusa and this is an old friend of mine, Mamoru. Mamoru, Chibiusa, this is Chibi Trunks, Goten and Trunks." I introduced everyone.

"We've met." Trunks nodded to Mamoru. Mamoru narrowed his eyes at Trunks.

"So, what are you doing her Usagi?" Chibiusa asked.

"Well, I'm baby-sitting Goten and Chibi, and Trunks is helping me." I told her.

"You're baby-sitting? You can barely take care of Luna!" Chibiusa giggled.

I narrowed my eyes at the little spore. "We better get going." I gave them a fake smile and ushered the boys off. Trunks gave Mamoru one last glare before following me.

We got into the theater and I sank as low as I could in my seat. Goten plopped beside me, and Chibi beside him. Trunks sat on the other side of me. Trunks turned to me with the 'we have to talk' expression.

"Usagi, how do you know Mamoru?" He asked.

Uh oh. "We went out for a few years, why?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"You're THE Usagi Tsukino?" He asked as his eyes widened.

Uh oh. "Yeah… is that bad?"

"It's just that he always talked- never mind."

"Trunks! What? You can't just stop like that!" I cried.

"Let's just say I'm going to hurt him." He said full of venom.

Protective, nice, but I wonder what Mamo-baka has been saying about me… "What did he say about me?"

"Just a bunch of bad stuff, like you were a -cough- whore -cough-." Trunks tried to cover it up.

"WHAT!" I shrieked.

"What's wrong Usagi?" Goten looked up at me concerned.

I smiled sweetly down at Goten. "Nothing, nothing." I watched Mamoru and Chibiusa sit down a few rows ahead of us. Chibiusa was happily babbling away. Goten and Chibi eyed each other. Little did I know Goten and Chibi were mentally planning the destruction of Mamoru. They later told me that they could sense my anger at him… smart kids!

The previews began and we watched the previews for some very WEIRD movies. The only good sounding movie was the Princess Diaries. For the sake of all you fans, I better let Chibi and Goten tell the next part of the story. After all, they were the ones that did it.

**oOo**

Greetings fans! I'm Trunks! Most people call me Chibi Trunks because my future self is living in this time too. My bestest friend in the whole world is Goten. My future self and his big brother are best friends too!

Well, as you know, Usagi and Trunks (I'm calling him Mirai from now on) took us to the movies, and this guy Mamoru comes up. Now, just by looking at him, you can tell he's a player. A loser. A complete As- err, donkey… (don't tell my mother I almost said that, she'd wash my mouth out with soap!) Anyways, this guy Mamoru seemed like a total jerk. And if he's the same Mamoru Mirai and Gohan were talking about, he needs to be eliminated!

That brings us to the theatre where Goten and I are sitting happily eating popcorn. That's when Goten heard Trunks tell Usagi what Mamoru had been saying about her.

'Trunks.' Goten mentally got my attention. Being a super Saiya-jin is nice, we have telepathy.

'What?' I asked.

'I think we need to take some actions against this Mamoru character.' He turned to me, still talking telepathically.

'Engage operation Spud.'

Goten looked at me confused. 'Operation Spud?'

'Yeah, remember when we were making fries that one day and we came up with operation Spud?' Sometimes I think Goten is a little too much like his dad.

'Oh yeah!' Goten smiled. Goten turned to Usagi who was sipping her icee. "Hey Usagi?" Goten began with puppy dog eyes.

Usagi looked down at Goten. "Yes?"

"Will you go get us some napkins, this popcorn is really greasy." He asked looking as innocent as possible.

"Sure." Usagi stood up and walked down the aisle.

"Maybe you should go with her Mirai, she might get lost." I added. I know my future self had the 'hoots' for our babysitter.

Mirai narrowed his eyes at us. "And what are you planning to do?" He asked.

"Nothing." We chimed back.

Mirai shook his head and stood up, running after Usagi. Goten and I have each other the ready look and we threw ourselves to the floor.

Which wasn't a bright idea, when was the last time they CLEANED the floor?

Goten was almost stuck in a pile of sticky goo, luckily, he's a Saiya-jin and broke free moments later. He crawled a few rows down and sat in the seats right behind Mamoru. Not many people were in the theatre, luckily.

I nodded to Goten and he pulled out a small container of big black spiders. He lives in the woods where it's easy to find big black spiders. Goten handed the container to me.

I nearly dropped it when Mamoru started to laugh high pitched like a girl when the screen showed that Milo was talking to inanimate objects. I rolled my eyes and very, VERY carefully unscrewed the lid. I silently stood up and Goten was grinning like a fool as I dumped the whole jar down the back of Mamoru's ugly green jacket.

We both flew faster than anyone could see to our seats and watched the fireworks.

Mamoru shot up out of his seat screaming like a little girl about spiders. We saw one spider crawl up on his shoulder. Chibiusa began to shriek also. Mamoru took off his jacket to reveal four big fat black spiders on his back clinging for dear life. Goten and I were laughing harder than the first time we saw Gohan's Saiya-man costume.

Ten minutes later, Mamoru some how got all the spiders off and moved back two rows. It was too perfect for Goten and I. Goten grabbed Mirai's large Pepsi that resembled a small tub of popcorn. We didn't want to waste OUR pop.

We deicide to wait a few moments until Mamoru had settled down again. It was around the part when the giant Scorpion thing was attacking the sub, a very tense moment, when Goten took the pop, leaned forward and dumped it all over Mamoru. If we thought the screams before were girly, there's were worse. It sounded like Elle's screams in 'Legally Blonde' when her boy friend dumped her in the restaurant.

He whipped around and glared at us. "YOU!" He shrieked in a deep voice.

"Uh… hi?" I greeted smiling. Goten cracked up laughing.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" He shrieked again. Mamoru lunged at us and we barely escaped. He was pretty fast for a pussy, err, did I say that? Goten and I ran out of the theater with a raging Mamoru on our tails (literally).

Chibiusa was behind him crying in an annoying voice, "MAAAAAAAAAAAAMO-CHAAAAAAAN!"

We stumbled around the huge Cinema (It had twenty-four different theaters) with the screeching male bimbo on our tracks. Then I saw it, or them. Usagi and Mirai were standing at the snack counter talking and smiling. (or so we thought)

"USAAAAAAAAAAGIIIIIIIIIIIII!" Goten cried leaping for her as Mamoru rounded the corner after us. Usagi's eyes widened as she turned to see Goten and me leaping on her and Mamoru barreling down on us. She managed to squeak before we landed on her causing her to fall to the ground.

Mamoru stopped dead in his tracks when he saw Trunks glaring at him. "Those, those two MONSTERS just dumped their drink on me! They ALSO put SPIDERS down my jacket!" He roared.

Usagi somehow sat up with both Goten and I on her lap looking as innocent as possible. Mamoru looked ready to advance on us when Mirai stepped in front of us. "I don't care WHAT they did Chiba, NO ONE treats MY pa- little BROTHER like that!" He said in a low and deadly tone.

Yep, Vegeta is DEFENITLY our father!

Mamoru swallowed visibly. He was about to speak but then he looked at Trunks as saw his vicious glare. I smiled sweetly as Mamoru slowly backed away, Chibiusa following him.

Usagi looked down at me. "Did you two REALLY spill your drink all over him and put spiders down his jacket?" She asked, her eyes twinkled.

Goten grinned. "Actually, it was Trunks' drink."

"WHAT?" Trunks cried whipping around to glare at Goten and me.

**oOo**

Now you all know what happened in the theatre while Trunks and I got napkins. Aren't they sweet little kids?

"Wait a minute!" I looked over at Minako who was eating popcorn on Makoto's couch. "I want to know WHAT happened with you and Trunks when you got the napkins." She grinned.

"Perhaps I should tell that." I turned to Trunks and glared at him. "C'mon babe, I can tell it better." I sighed as Trunks began to tell Minako, Ami, Makoto and Rei our part of the movies.

**oOo**

As you all know, I am Trunks Briefs, Usagi baby-sits my past self, and what a lucky time my past self has! I went to assist Usagi to get napkins because… because, well actually, I don't really know why, Usagi just calms you if you're in her presence. Plus, she's really cute.

Anyways, as I ran out of the theatre, Usagi was a few feet ahead of me. "Usagi!" I called.

Usagi turned around and looked curiously. "Shouldn't one of us stay with the boys?" She asked.

Probably. "Nah, they can take care of themselves for a few moments." I flashed her a smile. It seems every time I give her that smile she goes weak in the knees and gets a romantic look in her eyes that just makes her look more sexy.

"If your sure." She smiled back. Her smiles made me feel like king of the Galaxy!

"I am." And we continued walking down the hall looking for the closest snack counter.

We walked up to the counter and the same guy that was their before gave us a wary glance. Usagi giggled. "We just need napkins."

"Uh, we're all out of napkins." Usagi and I gave the man unbelieving looks.

"How can you be out of napkins?" I asked.

"Well, let me go check the backroom." He said before running off. Odd kid.

Usagi started to fidget at the counter. "Something bothering you?" I asked looking down on her. Kami she's so beautiful.

"Uh, no, well, yes, I mean, do you have a girlfriend?" She asked before turning several shades of red.

I almost laughed. Me? Have a girlfriend? After a glance at Usagi it's hard to think of anyone else. "Of course not Usagi!" I grinned broadly at her.

She looked up and giggled. "Oh."

I grinned mischievously at her, ideas racing through my mind. "Do you want the job?" I asked.

Usagi flushed bright red again. "WHAT?" She cried trying not to look embarrassed.

I grinned even wider. "Do you want to be my girlfriend?"

She looked incredibly nervous, which somehow made her look cuter, if possible. "Well, kinda." She looked at the floor.

"Good, then it's settled. You're my girlfriend." I announced. She looked up at me surprised.

"really?" She asked. Those incredible blue eyes looked at me with hope.

"Yep." I grinned at her leaning down for a kiss. That's when Chibi and Goten RUDELY interrupted us.

After I threatened Mamoru and he ran off like a dog he is with his tail between his legs, we walked back into the theatre and finished watching the movie. But don't ask me what happened. I held Usagi's hand the whole time and focused all my enegry to concentrate on the feel of her soft skin.

And that's how my second babysitting experience went! And how I got a VERY kawaii boy friend!

"What about that one time that you went with the Briefs on a vacation to watch the kids?" Minako asked, her popcorn forgotten.

Trunks grinned. "That's another funny story…"

* * *

To be Continued...

NOW... REVIEW PLEASE!

LizBethy

REVISED 11/05


	3. Vacation: Part A

As you'll find out, this happens before the world tournament. Videl still has pigtails and all. But she knows whom Gohan really is. the world tournament didn't happen in this time line, Kay? I won't, or at least, TRY not to bash Videl like I did in A Favor from Coronus.  
  
Thankies to all my fans! Kyia-chan! *glomps* and Babyserenity *glomps* my stories wouldn't EXSIST without you all! Babyserenity keeps me on my toes, err, fingertips.  
  
Some Japanese or Spanish words used that aren't common in stories:  
  
Inu-dog  
  
Ninmu- mission  
  
Yasai-vegetable  
  
Neko-cat  
  
Non compos mentis- Latin for losing my mind  
  
Disclaimer: Me no own Dragonball Z or Sailor Moon  
  
Babysitting On Vacation  
  
By LizBethy  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Vacation. Babysitting. Two words that should NEVER be in the same sentence. I thought babysitting for a few HOURS was bad, but dread filled me up when I received a call that Tuesday afternoon in June.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
There I was, happily lounging on the couch watching the 'Mummy Returns', a very cool movie, and snacking on popcorn. I was waiting for Trunks to come like he did everyday since we went to the movies that one fateful day. My father even likes him! It's a miracle! My father said he was a nice strong young man and perfect for his 'little angel'. He said that after he threatened him with a rifle; Mamoru was threatened with a rocket launcher. Oh yeah, things were going great.  
  
Anyways, the movie was to the part where Izzy is complaining that he is always shot in the ass when he's with O'Connell when the phone rang. I lazily reached over and picked it up expecting it to be Minako telling me she was at the part where Eve is having the flashback of when she was Nefertiti.  
  
"Tsukino residence."  
  
"Hello, may I speak to Usagi please?" A familiar voice spoke over the phone.  
  
"This is she." I replied sitting up.  
  
"Usagi! Hi! This is Bulma Briefs." Her voice greeted.  
  
"Hello Bulma, what can I do for you?" I asked; something was gnawing at the pit of my stomach telling me to run away screaming 'wolf'.  
  
"Next week we are going on a trip to a beach in Mexico with the Sons, Goten's parents. We were hoping you would like to go with us to help take care of Chibi Trunks and Goten. As you know, they are quite a handful. And don't worry about pay, I figured about two thousand dollars should cover it." A hint of begging was in her voice.  
  
I should have said no, no, no, NO! But then my mind got to thinking, TWO THOUSAND DOLLARS! I HAD been meaning to get 'A Knights Tale', a DVD player, PS2, and a new wardrobe. Plus, Trunks would be there, I'd spend a week with Trunks in Mexico, on a beach, bikini. My mind started several fantasies. All of them ended violently with Chibi Trunks and Goten ruining our perfect kiss.  
  
Maybe I shouldn't.  
  
My mind started to nag again. Trunks, beach, romance, kissing.  
  
"Usagi?" Bulma's voice asked over the phone. "Are you still there?"  
  
"I'd love to Bulma, let me check with my parents."  
  
Damn.  
  
I lost. All to an image of Trunks and I in a hot tub.  
  
"Thank you SO much! Just give me a call when your parents say yes." Bulma breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
"All right, I'll talk to you later."  
  
"Take care Usagi."  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
The next few days were spent at the mall with Rei, Minako, Makoto and Ami. Ami was buying since she was so grateful I had agreed. Of course my parents said yes. They thought it would be a great learning experience. I think they just want a week to themselves with Shinigo off at camp for a month. Trunks was also very happy, he said he was going to give me the best time of my life. At least I had to something to look forward too.  
  
We bought enough bathing suits for seven days. Seven new cute outfits, a few pairs of comfortable pants, and new pajamas, and Minako insisted that bunny's weren't romantic enough for Trunks and dragged me into Victoria Secrets. It's a secret what I bought there. We also got two cute dresses, both of them short and shoes galore! I say 'we' since I didn't have a say in what was being bought.  
  
My mother made sure I had money, sunscreen and enough clean underwear. She also took me to Victoria Secrets for . undergarments. My father made sure I knew the dangers of having sex at my young and tender age. That was pretty embarrassing.  
  
So I promised to send post cards to everyone and my mother gave me more money for stamps, and then my father drove me to the Briefs' house.  
  
This is how I ended up babysitting for a week.  
  
Seven days.  
  
One hundred and sixty-eight hours.  
  
Ten thousand and eighty minutes.  
  
Damn.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"DAMN WOMAN! You are the richest woman in the world and we take a NORMAL AIRPLANE?" Vegeta growled at his wife.  
  
Vegeta is actually a pretty cool guy. He's just a bit. belligerent. Much like my government teacher at school.  
  
Anyways, we were standing in a line at the airport waiting for our time to board the plane. We did get first class, but I was wondering the same thing as Vegeta. Goten and Chibi Trunks were playing tag with Goku, another very cool, but naive guy.  
  
"Calm down Vegeta! I own this airline! Plus, we are TRYING to be a normal family on a normal VACATION!" She shouted her last word at him. I cracked a small smile.  
  
Trunks was standing next to me, of course, he had an arm casually draped around my waist and was talking to Gohan. Gohan had brought his girlfriend, Videl.  
  
"So, Videl, where do you go to school?" I asked trying to strike up a friendly conversation.  
  
"Orange High School, only the best for the World Champion's daughter." She flipped a pigtail behind her shoulder. So she was a bit. snobby. and violent, and glare city! The only time she isn't glaring is when she's giving Gohan googoly eyes. Don't get me wrong, she seems like a nice person, but a tad naïve. Even Chibiusa could beat Mr. Satan up.  
  
"That's . nice." How do you counter that? Luckily, I was saved by the bell, err, intercom.  
  
"Now boarding flight 678, direct flight to Mexico City/D.F. First class passengers only at this time."  
  
"That's us! Goten, Goku, stop fooling around!" Chichi called to her husband and youngest sun.  
  
Trunks ushered me to the gate and I handed my ticket to the attendant.  
  
"I'm sitting next to Usagi!" Goten cried bouncing down the 'hall' to the plane.  
  
"No fair! I get to!" Chibi Trunks complained chasing after his friend.  
  
"Not-uh! Me!"  
  
"NO! ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"CHIBI TRUNKS!" and "GOTEN!" echoed around the hall. Bulma and Chichi glared at their children.  
  
"Trunks is sitting on the aisle, Usagi gets the middle and Goten gets the window." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Mom! That's no fair!" Chibi Trunks groaned.  
  
"Fine, You too can trade half way through." Chichi reasoned.  
  
"YES!" Chibi Trunks cried leaping onto my leg. "This flight is going to be so fun!" I gently shook Chibi off, he took off down the rest of the hall chasing Goten.  
  
Trunks glanced down at me with a smile. "I should probably let Chibi have my seat, oh well, he'll survive." He grinned down at me. When Trunks told Bulma that I was his girlfriend after the movies that day she had been delighted and even celebrated by taking us all out to dinner. I met Vegeta, Goku, Gohan, Krillin, and 18, Marron, and Yamcha that night. I met Piccolo a few days later. All one big happy. fighting force. I have yet to tell Trunks that I'm Sailor Moon, I'll tell him when the time is right.  
  
We boarded the plane and sat in our respected seats, Goten was staring out the window fascinated with the other planes. Trunks was flipping through the magazine in the pocket of the seat. Chibi Trunks was searching for his Gameboy Advanced in his carry on bag.  
  
I watched as a rather large man in a business suit sat next to Chibi Trunks. Chibi looked disgusted as his billows of fat took up the entire armrest. Chibi glanced back at me and made a horrible face. I gave him a reassuring smile. An important looking businesswoman sat in the aisle of Chibi Trunks' row. She was talking on a cell phone a mile a minute and typing on her keyboard. ".No Inu*! Make the figure a 7.3 or the rates of the beta account will drop 3.2, and my client and I will not tolerate any drop below a 2.6! . I don't care if the Gamma account will suffer! The beta is far more important! Turn those f8s to a 6.99! ." I was starting to wonder what language she was talking.  
  
I could already tell I was going to get a major headache.  
  
"Attention passengers, this is your pilot speaking, this is flight 678, non stop flight to Mexico City, an eleven hour flight." My eyes bulged. ELEVEN HOURS? KUSO!  
  
"Aw man! Eleven hours!" Chibi complained falling back in his seat.  
  
"Be quiet kid! I'm trying to concentrate!" The fat man glared at Chibi Trunks before turning back to his . romance novel? Sometimes it's best not to ask.  
  
"Hey, watch what you say to my little brother!" Trunks narrowed his eyes at the fat man. The man shrank back a little from the strong gaze.  
  
I glanced back to see Goku and Chichi two rows behind us. Goku was pushing the various buttons around his seat while Chichi admired the leather seats. Vegeta and Bulma were in the aisle across from them arguing about something, but it looked like Bulma was winning the argument. Gohan and Videl sat in the row across from us and they were talking.  
  
".Inu! Put Yasai on the line! HE knows that a 5.98 F2 and a 49 F7! . Yasai! What is wrong with Inu! His Esc 87.00 is getting worse! The Lock account is losing it's rates . NO! Do NOT terminate the Lett! That's one of our most valuable clients! ."  
  
Click, click, clack, clickity, clackity, click, and clack.  
  
"Kid! Turn that music down! I can't concentrate on Ninmu and Neko's affair with that racket!"  
  
This was going to be a loooooong flight.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
About two hours later is when I thought I was going to lose my mind. Goten and Chibi were having 'silent' thumb wars, Trunks and Gohan were discussing something smart and the drink cart never made it past Goku's row. But that wasn't what was making me insane, the "NO! That account is too valuable! Do a 6^72 to the gala account", the clickity of her keyboard and the fat man's labored breathing every time her reached a 'heavy' part in his book were really getting to me.  
  
"Excuse me miss, can I get you anything to drink?" I looked up at the smiling flight attendant.  
  
"A LARGE Mountain Dew, please." I stressed.  
  
"Right away!" I watched as the flight attendant filled a very large cup up with the fizzing yellowish green liquid. When she handed it to me I drank most of it up and sighed happily. "Refill?"  
  
"Please!" You all have NO idea how addicted I am to this stuff. I watched the attendant fill up my cup and hand it back to me, I smiled in thanks. I leaned back in my seat and closed my eyes.  
  
"NO FAIR TRUNKS!"  
  
GAH! My eyes flew open as Goten screamed in my ear.  
  
"Hey you kids! Knock it off!" The fat man bellowed.  
  
"CHIBI! GOTEN!" I yelled sternly. "Trunks play your game, Goten play yours!" I ordered.  
  
The fat man glared at me and I gave him an icy glare right back. He turned back to his book. Trunks looked down at me and smiled. "You control those kids better than any of my parents." He laughed.  
  
"Years of practice with my own little spore." I thought back to when Chibiusa was staying with me.  
  
The peace lasted for about twenty minutes.  
  
"DUDE! GOTEN! LOOK! I'm on level 87!" Chibi Trunks squealed and turned around to show Goten.  
  
"Wow! I didn't even know it went that high!" Goten gazed in amazement.  
  
"Check it out!" Chibi showed him the screen.  
  
"Excuse me, I'm trying to have an important conversation!" The business lady glared at Chibi Trunks.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm trying to read." The fat man barged in.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" I roared. Everyone around me stared at me in shock. "Chibi, you can have my seat, now is everyone HAPPY?" I seethed at the fat man and the businesswoman. They nodded.  
  
Chibi and I switched seats and I settled into mine. I glanced down at the armrest and almost puked. The fat man's fat was jiggling like Jell-O and looked nauseating. It was almost mesmerizing. I forced myself to look out the window at. the ocean.  
  
After three minutes the ocean became very boring. The same old blue ocean, every now and then there would be an island, but nothing exciting. Blue ocean, a deep blue ocean. a deep blue pacific ocean! Can you tell I'm bored?  
  
".No, no, no! The theta account is on a rise at 8.4.4! Inu, it would only hurt us! The 4.88 at the C5 230 would only bring us up 4.1! We need at 4.101! Yes, the .001 makes a huge amount of difference."  
  
Click clack click clackity clickity, clack, click, click, click.  
  
I was slowly going insane. No, sorry, I was turning into a deranged, daft, frenzied, crazed, non compos mentis, stark raving mad woman! And not to mention a head ache the size of the moon!  
  
"No! Yasai! Don't kill Neko! She didn't do it! She loves you!" I turned to the fat man who was rapidly reading the page. Tears were streaming from his eyes and dripping onto his suit.  
  
This is when I snapped. I was tired, insane and had a headache, overall, once pissed off Moon Princess. I turned to the fat man and gave him the deadliest stare I was possible of. He looked up to see my eyes burning into his. "Are you alright?" He asked glancing at me nervously.  
  
"Look you fat tub of perverted lard, I have had it with your labored breathing and comments on your book! And YOU Miss 8.4! I think YOU are disturbing the entire damn plane!" Trunks, Chibi, and Goten stared at me in shock.  
  
"Flight attendant, can I get a new seat?" The fat man asked.  
  
"Me too." The Business lady looked at me like I was crazy. The flight attendant nodded and relocated them immediately.  
  
"DUDE!" Chibi yelled hopping over the seat plopping next to me.  
  
"That was awesome!" Goten called following Chibi. I smiled down at the two rascals.  
  
"Now you two can sit next to each other and Trunks and I can sit next to each other!" I told them standing up and walking back to my original seat.  
  
Chibi and Goten high-fived each other and pulled out their gameboy advances and hooked them up to do Smash Brothers.  
  
Trunks smiled down at me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. I snuggled up against him a prepared for a nap.  
  
@@@  
  
About two hours later I was awake and filing my nails, still leaning against Trunks of course.  
  
"Usagi?" I looked into the aisle to see Chibi and Goten's smiling faces.  
  
I raised an eyebrow; those smiles could mean death. "Yes?" I asked.  
  
"Can we go to the bathroom?" They asked with big smiles.  
  
It's the bathroom, what could go wrong? "Sure." I replied. After babysitting them several times you'd think I'd learn about saying yes when they have those smiles. "No spiders!" I called after them.  
  
Trunks chuckled down at me. "No spiders?"  
  
"You can never be to careful around those two." I replied. He smiled and gave me a small kiss on the lips.  
  
Ten minutes passed and Chibi and Goten still weren't back.  
  
"Trunks, do you think we should look for them?" I asked getting a bit worried. I can't imagine what Bulma and Chichi would do if they heard I lost their sons, but I know it would be ugly. Very ugly.  
  
  
  
"Give them a few more minutes." Trunks replied.  
  
We have them fifteen more minutes and still no sign of them. It's an airplane! You can't get lost on an airplane! I think.  
  
I stood up with Trunks right behind me and we walked down the aisle. Goku and Chichi were sleeping, Bulma was reading and Vegeta was meditating as we walked by them. We made our way to the bathroom looking in every row along the way. It was a very large plane and didn't have many people on it. As we passed the fat man and business lady they visibly cringed.  
  
As we neared the back of the plane we heard a faint thump sound. It grew as we approached the back of the plane. Trunks and I stood in the back in front of the six bathroom doors. One of them was vibrating with each thump.  
  
"It's either Goten and Chibi or a couple having a good ole' time in the bathroom." Trunks reasoned.  
  
"Trunks!" I laughed. I leaned up against the door trying to listen for moans to see if it really was a couple having a good ole' time in the bathroom.  
  
Silence. Well, no moans. "Chibi? Goten?" I called through the door.  
  
"USAGI!" I heard Chibi cry through the door.  
  
"Chibi? Why are you in the bathroom still?"  
  
"We're locked in!" Goten yelled.  
  
Trunks started laughing behind me. "Locked in? How do you get locked in?"  
  
"I dunno, we were flushing things down the toilet to see if they would fall out of the plane and then the door wouldn't open and we can't force it open!" Chibi called through the door. He sounded embarrassed.  
  
"Let me open it." Trunks smiled stepping up to the door. I stepped out of the way and watched. Trunks grabbed the door and pulled. He frowned and pulled harder. He then took the door and yanked it with all his might and still it wouldn't budge. I frowned also. Why wouldn't it open?  
  
"let me try." I kneeled in front of the door. I took a bobby pen out of one of my odangos and stuck it in the lock.  
  
"Where did you learn to pick a lock?" Trunks asked leaning over me.  
  
"Minako." If trunks only knew the things I learned from Minako.  
  
We heard a click and I tried to open the door. It still wouldn't budge.  
  
"Let me try again." Trunks said gripping the door handle with all his might. He grunted and yanked as hard as he could. The whole door came lose and he flew backwards into another bathroom. Chibi and Goten peered out of the bathroom down at Trunks.  
  
I looked at the doorframe and noticed a sticky substance. I narrowed my eyes and touched it lightly. It was very sticky and I almost got trapped in it.  
  
"Chibi? Goten? What is this stuff?" I asked.  
  
Chibi eyed the frame. "Goten! I told you to put that stuff on AFTER we got OUT of the bathroom!" Chibi cried.  
  
Goten laughed. "oops?"  
  
Trunks sat up and groaned. "Not mom's heavy durable glue that she uses to repair the gravity room after Vegeta trains in it." He moaned.  
  
"That's the stuff." Goten nodded.  
  
"What in the world?" I looked up to see a flight attendant looking at the door in shock. "Airplane doors, they sure don't make them like they use to." I laughed and ushered the two troublemakers back to their seats followed by Trunks. The flight attendant just stared in shock at the door at her feet.  
  
@@@  
  
the flight was uneventful after that until we arrived in Mexico City. The hotel room. The power. My BRAS! But that's a story for next week.  
  
~TO BE CONTINUED~  
  
I would put author's notes but I'm on a schedule and Babyserenity is about to scold me! Go! Fight! Write! .  
  
REVIEW!!! 


	4. Vacation: Part B

Minnnnnnna! I'm BAAAAAAAAAACK! Okay, my reasons for taking so long. First, I had an issue with the Spanish spellcheck, it only took me FOREVER to figure out how to work it. Second, my sister had a baby, Aiden, and he takes up a lot of my time…Third, the pressure of high school (not really, but a good excuse) Last, my job.  
  
NOW READ AND REVIEW ALL YE HAPPY FANS! BabySerenity informs me that it has been exactly three months since I've updated… peculiar, ain't it? OH YES! ALL YE HAPPY REVIEWERS THANK: BabySerenity and Ryu for this chapter!!!  
  
Disclaimer… yeah yeah, I KNOW I don't own any of the characters and I'm not making money off of it!  
  
Chapter Three, Part B  
  
  
  
Mexico. I don't know about you but my Spanish is rusty. Rusty is an understatement. I only reached Spanish three. I'm perfect for asking where is the bathroom: ¿Dónde está el baño? But nothing for speaking street Spanish. Although, I DID understand a few comments about MY Trunks! But I'm sure you all want to know what happened, all the gory details. Well, fasten your seatbelts.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Cool Mom! Look how blue the water is!" Chibi Trunks exclaimed pressing his nose against the glass of the balcony door that overlooked the ocean. Mrs. Briefs, err, Bulma, ordered four suites! We dominated the floor! There was one suite for herself, Chibi and Vegeta, one for the Sons, one for Trunks and I and one for Gohan and Videl. They all have connecting doors also. Yes, Trunks and I got our own suite! With two separate beds in two separate rooms… I know, not what I was expecting either. Each suite had two bedrooms with king-sized beds, a main room filled with couches, a desk, a mini fridge and boom baby! An entertainment center with a big screen TV.  
  
"I hope you all enjoy your stay at our hotel. Buenos tardes." The bellboy bowed and smiled as Bulma gave him a tip with American bills.  
  
"CAN WE GO DOWN TO THE BEACH?" Goten bounced around Chichi and Goku in circles.  
  
"Goten! Calm down!" Chichi ordered.  
  
"I'll take him Chichi." I smiled. After all, this was my job.  
  
"ALLLLLRIIIIIIGHT!" Goten and Chibi high-fived and ran to get their swimming trunks.  
  
I walked back to my room to grab one of my new suites. I grabbed a blue two-piece with huge white flowers decorating it. I also pulled my hair into braids and pinned them to my head. Wet hair as long as mine isn't the funniest thing in the world. I stepped out of the bathroom to see Trunks waiting for me with: towels, sun block, various beach items, and two hyper boys jumping around him in circles.  
  
He glanced at me and I swear his mouth nearly hit the floor. "Usa-Usagi!" He choked. I smiled sweetly as he stared at me. "I think I'm coming to the beach as well!" He dropping his stuff on Chibi and Goten and ran to get his trunks. I giggled and grabbed a towel and wrapped it around my waist.  
  
"Usagi, please bring back the boys in time to get cleaned up for dinner, we are going to the hotel restaurant for dinner." Bulma directed walking into our suite from the connecting door. "Vegeta, Goku, Chichi and I are going to look around the place and Gohan and Videl will join you at the beach in a bit." She smiled. "Have fun!" She called. Chibi and Goten waved and started bouncing around again.  
  
As Trunks stepped out of his room it was my turn for my jaw to hit the floor. He was wearing black trunks and had a towel draped casually over his shoulder. His tan muscles rippled like velvet over steel as he picked up the stuff he was carrying before and shot a killer smile my way. "Ready?" He asked. I nodded dumbly.  
  
"YEAH!" Chibi cried before bouncing into the elevator.  
  
Trunks and I kept them in order until we reached the beach. The ocean was a beautiful aquamarine color and took my breath away. The water ebbed away at the white sandy beach and Latino music was heard from a small cabana on the beach. I smiled in content.  
  
Chibi and Goten raced for the water at full speed and dived in shouting. I laughed as I watched them take to water like crocodiles. Trunks set up the towels and equipment. "Shouldn't we put sunscreen on them?" I asked nodding towards the boys.  
  
Trunks glanced out at them. "Nah, they've never had a sunburn before it's because they are Saiya-jinn." Trunks answered with a grin.  
  
I shrugged and dropped onto my towel. "Well I burn like bacon if I'm not covered" I announced pulling out my SPF 20. Just enough to get a good tan. Trunks cracked a smile as I squirted out the white stuff onto my palm. I lathered up my arms, legs, neck and stomach and turned to Trunks with pleading eyes. "Will you do my back?" I asked.  
  
Trunks grinned and took the bottle gladly. "My pleasure." He replied as he sat behind me. His strong-callused hands didn't miss an inch of my skin and I leaned into his gentle touch. His hands were relaxing and I felt safe in his arms.  
  
But all good things come to an end as he finished. He smiled knowingly as I let out a sigh before I stood up. Trunks stood as well and stretched, flexing his muscles. I couldn't help admiring until I heard a few comments.  
  
"Aye! ¡Me gusta este muchacho!" One girl dared to call out thinking we didn't understand them.  
  
"¡Me también! ¡Qué Muchacho tan guapo!" A girl agreed.  
  
…Hey!  
  
It took me a moment to figure out what they were saying but I figured it out! Senorita Stanton should have been there, she said I wouldn't last a day in a Spanish speaking country! And those girls said I like that boy and that boy is good looking!  
  
Hey!  
  
Wait a minute… my excitement of understanding was crushed as what they said sunk in… He's MINE!  
  
But by the time I came to this conclusion they were already half way down the beach giggling amongst themselves.  
  
"I don't know why my mother picked Mexico, only she understands Spanish." Trunks sighed.  
  
"¿No comprendes o hablas español?" I asked sweetly.  
  
"What?" Trunks asked blankly.  
  
"Never mind." I giggled. "C'mon, let's go join the boys." I ran off dragging Trunks as he still pondered what I said.  
  
We spent the rest of the afternoon in the water. Gohan and Videl did join us later, Videl in a modest black one-piece bathing suit and Gohan in blue trunks. Of course the boys had a water wrestle. I wouldn't call it a fight, to much throwing and wrestling. Videl and I talked for a bit, don't get me wrong or anything, Videl is a sweet girl, just a tad naïve. But I believe I've said that before…oh well.  
  
I somehow rounded the boys up a half hour before we were meeting their parents for dinner so they could wash up.  
  
I slipped into my blue sundress and re-braided my hair. In this hot sticky weather long hair was the last thing I wanted. I put on a silver anklet that Minako had bought me, and a pair of white flip-flops.  
  
Trunks wore a white tank top and baggy cargo shorts. Even he wasn't used to the heat and humidity of Mexico.  
  
"Ready?" He asked offering his arm. I giggled and nodded.  
  
We walked into the hall and into the middle of an argument of who could jump higher: Goten or Chibi. The two boys were puffing out their chests and leaping into the air. Both of them would hit the ceiling and then try again.  
  
"Chibi! Goten!" I scolded. They bowed their heads and looked up with impish expressions on their faces.  
  
Gohan and Videl walked out at that moment. "Hey guys!" Gohan greeted. "Are we ready to meet our parents?"  
  
"Will there be hotdogs?" Goten asked as we walked down the hall.  
  
Hotdogs? In Mexico?  
  
"Goten, we're in Mexico, I bet they serve Mexican." Gohan patted his little brother on the head.  
  
Goten's face fell and he continued walked.  
  
We arrived into the restaurant a few minutes later. Soft mariachi music was playing as background music. The walls were decorated with Mexican symbols like the eagle upon the cactus with a snake in its mouth.  
  
Bulma, Vegeta, Goku and Chichi were already waiting for us. We sat around the large table and Bulma asked Chibi how the beach was while Chichi fussed over Gohan. It's Funny how she is more protective over Gohan than Goten when Goten is so much younger.  
  
"Excuse me, are you all ready to order?" Our waitress asked in a heavy accent. Her black hair was up in a bun and her large brown eyes fluttered girlishly. I head two faint sighs of content and glanced over at Goten and Chibi to see them both with hearts in their eyes.  
  
I giggled as they both tried to get her attention.  
  
"I want a number 27." Goten shouted.  
  
"I would like a numero veinte y tres." Chibi shot a haughtily glance at Goten.  
  
"¿Hablas Español?" The waitress asked sweetly.  
  
"Uhh…¡SI!" Trunks replied nodding enthusiastically.  
  
The waitress giggled and turned to Goku. "I would like this burrito special thing with the special salsa." Goku ordered eagerly.  
  
"I'll have the same." Vegeta added gruffly.  
  
"I'll take two tacos with no cheese." I asked.  
  
"The gordita platter." Trunks ordered. The waitress giggled happily at him.  
  
"Uh… I'll take the… enchilada supreme." Gohan told her.  
  
"I want the steak." Videl ordered. "Medium rare."  
  
Chichi and Bulma gave their orders and everyone started talking about how nice it was here.  
  
I gazed around the restaurant taking in the different types of people eating. One man stuck out in particular at a near-by table. His large black hair curled out in a traditional Afro and his large mouth was laughing a loud and highly annoying laugh. His greedy black eyes were settled on a skimpy dressed woman that giggled and fluttered her eyelashes at his jokes. He looked oddly familiar to some reason, and when I hear him speak Japanese my eyes widened in recognition.  
  
"Videl, isn't that you father?" Bulma asked nodding over to the man I had been examining. It was Mr. Satan! The spawn of… err, Satan himself… that sentence made a lot more sense before I thought it.  
  
Videl turned and her eyes lit up with anger. "Yes." She bit. "With another woman, he has a new one every week! Dende knows what he's doing here in Mexico." She sighed and turned back to her plate.  
  
But Mr. Satan's conversation was loud, as if he wanted everyone to hear it. Our table fell silent as we listened to his 'tale'.  
  
"And so there I was, I just threw a few good ole Mr. Satan style punches and BAM! I knocked Cell down. All his special effects couldn't stop me!" He laughed and the girl giggled annoyingly. "And you should have seen those guys with the blonde and black hair thank me. The short one with the spiky hair even told me I was his hero!" Mr. Satan laughed as the girl fluttered her eyelashes.  
  
SNAP!  
  
We all looked at Vegeta to see him snap his silver fork in half as if it were a toothpick. Then again, this is Saiya-jinn I'm talking about. Vegeta had heard Mr. Satan's comment that could only be about him. Now let me tell you, Vegeta isn't the type to tell people that they are his hero, unless it is bitterly sarcastic and is followed by a deathblow. I'm still not hundred percent sure about what happened at the Cell Games but I know that Mr. Satan wasn't in the picture.  
  
Small growls were emanating out of Vegeta as he stood. "Calm down Vegeta, we're in a nice restaurant, in a hotel that I own." Bulma hissed.  
  
"Quiet woman, that man has dishonored me enough for a life time!" Vegeta growled out before stalking off.  
  
"Goku! Stop him!" Bulma urged as her husband marched off to Mr. Satan's table.  
  
Goku shrugged. "I think Mr. Satan deserves what is coming to him." Goku responded.  
  
BAM!  
  
That was the sound of Chichi breaking a plate over Goku's head. "GOKU! Videl is going to make up rich!" She yelled. "Now STOP him!" She ordered. Goku obeyed immediately and took off after Vegeta.  
  
But it was too late.  
  
Vegeta stood in front of Mr. Satan glowing mad. Mr. Satan was shaking in his chair. He immediately recognized the, although shorter, but much stronger fighter. "My hero?" Vegeta asked but it sounded more like a bark.  
  
"Who-who are you?" Mr. Satan asked pretending to have his wits about him. He was a terrible actor. Worse than Tarzan in that awful movie, Tarzan and the Lost City or something like that. Minako rented it because it had a shirtless man on the cover of it. It was the worst acting possible. The Gorillas were OBVIOUSLY men in costumes, it looked like a little kid's Halloween costume. What a Terrible, terrible movie.  
  
Anyway, back to the action. The girl was ogling over Vegeta and his demanding presence, while Goku stood behind him and Mr. Satan quaked a six pointer on the Richter scale. "I am your worst nightmare." Vegeta smirked out. I swear Mr. Satan had wet his pants by now. I smiled at the thought of the 'world's strongest warrior' beating Vegeta at anything.  
  
"C'mon Vegeta, give it up, or else Bulma will make you sleep on the couch." Goku warned. That seemed to do the trick. No Saiya-jinn likes to go a night with out his mate, according to Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta backed off a bit. "I'm warning you, you talk about me one more time and I'll blast you to Hell and back." Vegeta conjured a small ki blast to prove his point. "I'll be watching you, piglet." Vegeta tossed the ki blast over his shoulder not bothering to watch it take out the empty table behind him.  
  
Mr. Satan gulped visible. "I'm not afraid of you!" He cried out most unconvincingly.  
  
Vegeta smirked and walked off. Nope, never a dull day in the Briefs' house.  
  
The rest of dinner was uneventful, except Vegeta's constant glares across the table at Mr. Satan. Videl didn't seem to mind that someone had set her father straight. She actually seemed to enjoy it. People really do surprise you sometimes.  
  
Anyways, dinner was uneventful until desert. Goten and Chibi Trunks were talking about when Mirai Trunks had defeated Frieza and his father, King Kold. "I think I'm more like Mirai!" Goten cried rolling a tortilla up like a sword.  
  
"What?!" I AM Chibi Trunks!" Trunks argued.  
  
"But I'm stronger!"  
  
"Are not! I'm stronger and older!"  
  
"NO! me!"  
  
"NO! ME!"  
  
"Me!"  
  
"ME!"  
  
"Chibi! Goten!" I cried sharply. They both looked at me curiously. "I say Miari Trunks is Miari Trunks and you two team up and be Freiza and King Kold." I suggest smiling at Trunks. He looked bewildered.  
  
"YEAH!" Both boys cried and began scheming behind their hands about strategy.  
  
"Very clever Usagi." Chichi praised.  
  
I blushed. "Thank you" I nodded.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Te Quiero María, Tenia quiere tu siempre."  
  
"Manuel…también…te quiero."  
  
Love. True love. I sighed and grabbed a another handful of popcorn and munched on it. Manuel and Maria had a passionate love.  
  
"Usa, do you even know what they are saying?" Trunks asked from the other side of the couch.  
  
"Trunks, love is a universal language, it doesn't matter what language it is said through." I sighed turning back to Manuel and Maria.  
  
"This isn't love! They can't even act! You know they both are only going to love each other until they find someone better looking." Trunks sighed.  
  
I looked up at him. Talk about a lack of romance.  
  
"Besides, I thought you had jet lag, that's why we left dinner so early." Trunks looked down at me. I pouted. He rolled his eyes and grabbed the remote turning off the TV. "TV rots your brains."  
  
"I would think watching TV in a different language would stimulate the mind." I argued with a smile.  
  
Trunks smirked. "And what are you going to learn from soap operas?" He asked sitting up and pulling me closer to him.  
  
I grinned impishly. "Well…" I leaned closer. "This." I placed an gentle kiss on his lips. He groaned and pulled me against him deepening the kiss. My fingers ran through his silky violet hair as I responded.  
  
Trunks pulled away after a few minutes. "Okay, you win." He whispered. I grinned triumphantly up at him. Another point for me.  
  
…until the lights fizzed and died, along with the T.V.  
  
I shrieked and clutched Trunks. "What is going on?" I asked.  
  
"Probably the two imps." Trunks assured and stood up, his Saiya-jinn eyes pierced through the dark while I couldn't see a foot in front of my face.  
  
"Trunks? Usagi?" Bulma's muffled voice came through the door the connected the rooms.  
  
"We're alright mother." Trunks called back.  
  
"Good, I just wanted to let you both know that the power is out, some sort of power surge, and the doors open and lock electronically, that's why the keys are the key cards." Bulma called through the door.  
  
"Wait, doesn't that mean they operate on the electricity?" Trunks asked as we walked towards the door.  
  
"…Yes." Bulma answered. "And don't you DARE try to break one of the doors down Trunks! I OWN this hotel and I don't want any damage done." She threatened.  
  
Trunks sighed.  
  
Maybe this is such a good time to bring up the fact I'm not a fan of the dark. I'm not necessarily AFRAID of the dark, I just prefer to avoid it. Like gym class. I can DO gym class, I just avoid it and take choir classes instead.  
  
"I'm going to check up on Goku and Gohan." Trunks told me.  
  
What? "What?" I asked looking up at him. "How?"  
  
"I can fly, I thought I'd just leap off the balcony."  
  
"And LEAVE me?" I asked harshly.  
  
"Relax Usa, I'll be gone a few minutes." He assured kissing my cheek.  
  
He smiled at me before leaping out the balcony.  
  
I wonder what happened to Maria and Manuel… he probably didn't leave her in the dark…  
  
Alone…  
  
I can do this.  
  
I am Sailor Cosmos.  
  
I defeat Chaos. No dark will defeat me!  
  
…EEP!  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
  
  
PREEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWS!  
  
On Senshi…  
  
"Very good Endymion, but is there another reason you would like to find the V-Rebels?" Beryl asked.  
  
Demando tried to keep himself from grimacing. It was rumored that Beryl was once a beautiful young girl until one day she stumbled upon evil itself. She was promised love in the form of Endymion, power in the form of queen, and riches in the form of ruling the universe if she would join its side. Beryl greedily agreed and then became a twisted creature. Long red hair and glowing amber eyes. Her skin was a sick yellow and hands turned to claws. Small spikes came out from her shoulders. She was draped in a purple cloth that passed as a dress and a small band of gold encircled her head as her crown. Demando shuddered at the thought of sleeping with her like Endymion did. Demando was the only person that knew of Endymion's plan to kill of Beryl and become the ruler of the Dark Kingdom. But something kept him from completing that task and Demando had yet to find out what.  
  
"No my queen." Endymion replied from his kneeling position. His eyes were at the floor hiding his intent to find the girl that ran across his dreams every night and though his mind every day.  
  
"Another woman?" Beryl hissed.  
  
"Of course not, you are my only love." Endymion replied in a monotone voice.  
  
Beryl appeared satisfied. "Find the base and destroy it, bring me the girl Usagi, she has a peculiar power, one I have not sensed in many years." Beryl ordered.  
  
"Yes my queen." Endymion bowed once more before the transmission ended.  
  
"Come Demando, we have work to do." Endymion looked disgusted with the queen as he walked out of the room. Demando nodded and followed stealthily as always.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
And a new fic I'm working on but won't be posted until babysitting is done…  
  
Vision of White Wings  
  
Usagi concentrated on the finish line. She clutched her pendant close to her chest before bending into the starting position. She was determined to break thirteen seconds. The shout of her coach fell upon her ears and she burst off the starting line heading for the finish line. She pulled ahead of the other girls when a bluish white light flashed before her eyes. She gasped in pain as the light ripped through her head.  
  
A boy appeared in front of her.  
  
He wore heavy armor and carried a curved sword. Black hair fell into his deep brown eyes that looked surprised as she ran straight at him.  
  
She screamed as she ran through him and the pain intensified in her head.  
  
Dragons…  
  
Fighting…  
  
Danger!  
  
The ground broke up beneath her feet and she was in the middle of a field. Large fighting machines were around her. They dimly reminded her of Gundams from her favorite anime show. One white one stuck out from the others. Two green jewels decorated the shoulders and a long purple cape billowed behind it.  
  
The scene flashed and she was in a room.  
  
"Good luck Prince Van."  
  
"Thank you Balgus." The same boy from earlier replied and took a sword off the wall.  
  
"Do not let the defeat of your brother get to you."  
  
Van's grip on the sword tightened. "Balgus." He said sharply. "Do not remind me of that." He glared. The older man nodded.  
  
Balgus bent his head. "You will surely slay the dragon."  
  
The scene changed again.  
  
Usagi was standing on a sandy patch of ground. Around her she could make out figures fighting in red mists. The ground started to break up around her and she was falling.  
  
Falling  
  
  
  
She shrieked and reached to the sky.  
  
A figure with wings swooped down at her. He grabbed her outstretched hand. Usagi looked up to see feathers floating around her. The man's face was cloudy and she could not make out his face but he pulled her up to his chest. "Angel…" She smiled up at him before everything disappeared.  
  
She collapsed onto the track.  
  
"USAGI!" Rei called frantically from the sidelines. Mamoru looked surprised and scared. Rei ran to her friend. "Usagi!" She called as she fell to her knees checking her pulse. "She passed out." Rei whispered in relief to the fact she wasn't dead.  
  
Mamoru bent down and picked her up. "I'll take her to the infirmary." Rei nodded and followed behind him clutching Usagi's duffel bag.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
AAAAAAAND, since it has been so long, ANIME HIGH!  
  
Next on Anime High…  
  
"Ooh! Ooh! Parking spot!" Minako yelled pointing out the window towards the empty spot.  
  
"Minako, calm down. We'll park when I'm ready--"  
  
Minako didn't let Rei finished as she jerked the wheel sending the car careening into the spot. Rei and Usagi screamed and came to a screeching halt when Minako pulled up the e-brake. Hitomi was clutching the seat and an unusual white color. "That's it, MINAKO! YOU ARE NEVER SITTING IN THE FRONT WHILE I DRIVE AGAIN!" Rei screamed waving her arms up and down.  
  
"Relax Rei, we're here to shop!" Minako smiled and cheerily hopped out the door.  
  
"Why did I come along again?" Hitomi wheezed.  
  
Minako stuck her head in the door and grinned. "'cause we're gonna find a dress that will drive Van crazy." Minako winked. "Now let's get a move on!"  
  
The girls reluctantly followed as if marching to their doomsday.  
  
A few hours and many stores later, in the food court…  
  
"Minako, how is it you can pay for all of this when you need to borrow twenty bucks from me?" Usagi asked surveying the bags Minako had.  
  
"Simple, I have several credit cards." Minako answered.  
  
Hitomi choked on the pretzel she was eating. "And dig yourself in a debt unimaginable." She accused.  
  
"We did get killer dresses and accessories, right?"  
  
The girls nodded.  
  
"Good, mission successful." Minako sighed contently.  
  
"Look what we have here! " A voice interrupted.  
  
The girls looked up startled to see a few of the Katana High boys. Irvine, Squall, Sage, and Tasuki. Irvine and Tasuki looked haughty, while Sage looked bored and Squall looked indifferent.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Sounds good? NE? NEEEEE? Good. Now REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
Welcome to LizBethy's Review Korner where we thank all the reviewers…  
  
BabySerentiy: CALM DOWN GIRL! I'll update in five minutes! Now Breathe! … good! *Glomps* thanks for all your support! You're the best! Are you enjoying the torture of me taking forever to update?  
  
Ryu: Thanks for your helping emails!! You know the addy, drop me a line at any time… that rhymed! Sorta…  
  
Oceanwings & DeStInY: HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE, HERE IS MORE…  
  
Bree: I hope you got my email and did you read chapter two?  
  
Bubbly blueberry: Yeah, go Usagi!  
  
Hottie Moon: See oceanwings & DeStInY's review  
  
Amanda: I'm glad you're excited! 'Cause I never know what's going on!  
  
Ginny Starwind: yes, he is hott! *Meows*  
  
Destiny and Friends: I'm trying to keep writing, I really am! Thanks!  
  
icewitch1784: did you really check it out?! YAY! I try with the previews…  
  
Sailor Fireball: *GLOMPS* I haven't heard from you in forever! Enjoy the next chapter! Keeping me on my fingers, eh? What if I broke one of my fingers?? *horrible thoughts go through the mind* AHHHHHHHHHHHH! Oh well, ja! :D  
  
Moonie13: I'm glad to hear babysitting is evil for someone else besides me!  
  
Sailor Gaia: You know, you inspired the restaurant scene!  
  
Kyia: *SUPER GLOMP* KYIA! *GIGGLES* Thanks for reviewing and iming me… :D  
  
And if I've missed anyone else, I'M SORRRRRY! I'll get ya next time!  
  
REIVEW 


End file.
